Lost Love
by Diamonds-in the-Sun
Summary: Slytherins, Draco and Jupiter have found love. But will it stay that way? First Fanfic, Revies welcomed! Rated T to be safe .
1. Chapter 1

_first fanfiction 3 _

**She walked back to the Slytherin compartment, pretty quickly, only way to escape all the glaring eyes. Mostly from Gryffindors, any Slytherin they see is a horrible person. Most guys gave her second takes, she had been told that she was… beautiful… hot… you know … attractive. She didn't see how since most of the time she hid from everyone. Other houses don't like her because she's in Slytherin, Slytherins don't like her because she doesn't act like one. She just hurried on to her seat in the compartment.**

**What she saw though, made her heart skip a beat. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe were sitting in her, until now, empty compartment. But what made her heart think twice was seeing Draco's head in pansy Parkinson's lap as she caressed his head. **

**"Oh I'm sorry Jupiter," Blaise said, "I took your seat didn't I?" **

**"No no its fine." One thing she hated about him was he thought he could dazzle any girl. She walked over to an empty seat across from them**

**"No, no Jupiter come sit with us here..." Blaise said, scooting over a little. **

**"No I don't think so," she said getting up, "I think only half of my butt cheek is gonna fit."**

**"Ahh, there's that crude American humor c'mon sit with us!' He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his lap. As everyone laughed, she took a glance at Malfoy who looked like he wanted to get up and strangle Blaise. That's exactly what she wanted.**

**"What Malfoy? Jealous" Blaise said with a smirk on his face. They all turned to look at him. Blaise with a smirk, Jupiter biting her lip, nervous to see what was coming next, and Pansy with a look of total disgust.**

**"What! No… Shut up Blaise." Pansy apparently took that as a satisfactory answer because she began caressing Malfoy's head again, Blaise laughed at Malfoy's embarrassment, and Jupiter laid her head against Blaise's chest sadly, listening to his heart beat. The heart so many girls wanted. He knew that to. But they all knew what happened after her and Malfoy got together… They all knew that she was lucky to be in a position that so many girls wanted. But she wanted to be in the one position where Pansy was, and If she was, she would perfectly happy where she was. They all knew that both Jupiter and Draco were both very much still in love with each other… But only one mentioned it…**


	2. Chapter 2

School was normal, although Draco hardly spoke. He didn't need to though, Pansy said everything.

"Me and Draco dated you know?" Pansy began as they walked to DADA class. "We broke up though; mummy didn't want everyone to know I was dating a Death Eater's son. Don't see how that's bad. So she tried to break us up… it worked…. But now she isn't here and I and Draco can rekindle our love!" Jupiter and Blaise looked at each other with disgusted faces and rolled their eyes. "Ohhh, look there he is! Oh, Draco!" she giggled as she ran over to where he was sitting, looking frightened as she tackled him.

"That's not bloody likely," Blaise said.

"What is?" Jupiter asked, while searching for her book.

"Them getting back together. Draco said it was an experiment. His mum made him. Says she's bloody annoying. Plus the other reason of course."

"He's still got a thing for you." He turned and gave her a mischievous smile.

Her heart gave a leap and she ran to the bathroom, so no one can see her smiling. She examined herself in the mirror and when she was satisfied with herself, she went to class. She was praying she wasn't late, she didn't want to confront Snape, like this. She ran in to find everyone in their seats and Snape already lecturing.

"Well, well, well, got lost or… just … lazy?" Snape said, his lip curling into a sneer.

She was terrified . Snape gave her nightmares. When he saw that she wasn't gunna answer he became more angrier.

"Detention Ms. Evans…" he said even more coldly

She ran to an empty seat between the Gryffindors. She turned her head towards the Slytherins, they all had sympathetic faces. She turned her head again and met eyes with Draco. "im sorry Princess" he mouthed. She shook her head as if saying "don't, its not your fault". She turned back to Snape as all the Gryffindors started chuckling.

"Bloody Hell, never seen a Slytherin scared of Snape-" the Weasley boy said.

"Wait what was her last name…" Harry asked.

_Don't figure it out, don't figure it out,_ she thought.

"Evans, why Harry?" said Hermione Granger. At the moment, Jupiter hated the mudblood.

"That was my mum's maiden name!" he whispered loudly.

"You guys think your related…" Weasley said uncertainly.

"Maybe… im gunna find out".

She has never told anyone. Nobody. Exepct Draco… It was the beginning of summer. She was visting the Malfoy Manor. They were running through the forest, when he caught her by the waist and they toppled over laughing. He carried her up to his favirote tree. He laid across the stump and she laid across his chest, feeling his warmth, listenin to his heartbeat.

"_you know what Jupiter, I hardly know anything about you."_

"_theres a reason for that Draco." She joked_

"_If you don't mind me asking, whatever happened to your parents, you promised you would tell me but you never did…"_

"_Theres a… reason for that, Draco"_

"_Tell me, love" he wrapped his arms around her wait and started playing with her hair._

"_you would be surprised…" she looked up at his gray molten eyes and her guard immediately broke down. She knew that there was no way of convincing. _

"_Lily Evans…" _

"_Lily Evans-" Draco spluttered, "you mean Snape's lily! Wait… who's your father?" she looked up at him with her emerald eyes that was pleading not to tell him. "It cant be… your Pott-"_

"_Snape! He's my father…" she squeaked. By this time his grip on her loosened and she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down._

"_What how is that possible- how can- WHAT?" She jumped up from his arms, she didn't want to talk about this now._

"_I was a mistake! What happened? I don't know! Why do you think she gave me away! Me, her, and Dumbeldore are the only ones that knew!" He got up gingerly_

_and held her until she stopped._

_"don't tell anyone, kay?"_

_"I wont, love."_

_They stood there for a couple minutes until Bellatrix and Greyback came_

_"Draco! The Dark Lord, will see you now." Bellatrix yelled._

_Greyback got him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him toward the manor. Draco shot Jupiter a look and she smiled reassuring him._

_"Well hello there darling," Bellatrix said, noticing her. "Oh dont worry, he'll be fine. Come Princess, the Dark Lord will want to see you to."_

She shuddered, remebering the memory. The bell rang, getting her out of her trance. She packed up her things very quickly and ran out of that clasroom, she took a quick glance back and saw Harry quizically looking at her, and Draco prepared to run after her. Harry was pulling out his invisiblity cloak, how she knew it was an ivisbility cloak, she didnt know, but she walked out even faster. She found the Room of Requriment and ran in there. Moments later, Draco came in.

"Jupiter? Jupiterbi know you're in here!" he yelled. He looked everywhere and she stood quietly where she was. And after a half an hour, he found her examing the Vanishing Cabinet.

"Is this the one?" she asked him.

"Yes," he said quietly,"but lets get out of here." He took her hand for the first time, since summer, and his whole body felt warm and happy, his stomach was fluttering about and he felt his heart in his throat. It made him even happier that she didnt cringe or let go of her hand, when he took it. She entwined her fingers with his and squeezed it. Her hands missed his.

"Becareful, Potter has his invisibilty cloak."

"Homenum Revilio," Draco said when he walked out. There was a starngled yell and a swishing noise. They ran to the source of the sound and saw Harry on the ground.

"Nosy much, Potter? Didnt dear, mummy tell you its rude to go eavesdropping?" Draco said. Jupiter was letting go of his hand, but he held on tight. He was not gunna let her go again. Harry raised his wand prepared to fight.

"Expilliarmus!" Jupiter yelled. She had had enough of Harry freakin Potter.

"You have my mums maiden name..."

"Well, ten points for gryffindor!" she said sarcasticly "Arn't you observant?"

"For all you know i could be your cousin!"

"Ha! For all you know, I could be your very own sister! Stupefy!' she yelled as they watched him fly back.

"Cmon lets go." Draco said

"Where?"

He smiled at the angel in front of him.

"Anywhere"


End file.
